Hagamos un trato
by Distroyer
Summary: Dib convence a Zim de hacer un trato de silencio con él despues de que el irken descubre que el humano tiene un romance con Dwicky y amenaza con contarselo a los demas. Zim termina aceptando la oferta pero ¿Cuales serán las condiciones que pondrá para dicho trato?


**Los personajes le perteneces a Jhonen Vasquez y yo no tengo nada que ver con los mismos. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía. **

**Si no te gusta la pareja, abstente de comentar. **

**-No encontré una buena imagen que reflejara la idea principal de este fic y pues…ni modo, me jodo :I pero yo quería una portada T.T**

* * *

><p>Desde hace ya un buen tiempo, quizá desde hace tres meses, todos los alumnos compañeros de Dib notaban que él y su maestro de psicología, el Sr. Dwicky, tenían una relación muy íntima. Ambos habían llegado a ser buenos amigos y se llevaban muy bien; se veían casi siempre a la hora del almuerzo y se sentaban juntos a comer. Desde ese entonces el chico obsesionado con lo paranormal había dejado de estar tan solitario y se le veía siempre más feliz que antes, lo cual era muy bueno.<p>

Sin embargo, los demás chicos no opinaban lo mismo, en primera y principalmente, porque era demasiado injusto para ellos. El que Dwicky se llevara así de bien con Dib, indicaba obviamente en el chico cierto favoritismo por parte del mayor, y eso ocasionaba que Dib siempre fuera el que mejores calificaciones sacara en psicología, aun si él se esforzaba igual o incluso menos que los demás, o sea, de manera promedio.

Incluso sus alumnos le llegaron a reclamar eso, y preguntaron por qué de repente esa amistad con Dib, pero Dwicky siempre les evadía, decía que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, o en dado caso, negaba todo y decía que no existía ningún chico que fuera su favorito porque a todos los trataba igual.

Hasta las chicas se ponían celosas o tristes de su compañero "loco", porque a ellas Dwicky les parecía atractivo, y como no, si sí era bien parecido y encima, el profesor más joven en la escuela (Que bien podía competir con el Maestro Eliot, pero todas siempre prefirieron más a Dwicky) y el estar con Dib les quitaba la oportunidad de hablarle o coquetearle como antes lo hacían, pero de cualquier forma, Dwicky siempre se tomó esas insinuaciones de las chicas a manera de broma y no les hacía mucho caso.

Pero no únicamente eran las chicas quienes se ponían celosas, sino que también Zim lo hacía. Y no era envidia hacia humano cabezón, lo era hacia Dwicky. Simplemente Zim no toleraba ver como aquel sujeto acaparaba toda la atención del Dib. El único que debería tener la atención de aquel humano era él, porque él era ¡Zim! un invasor irken, la raza más superior de entre todas las razas de la galaxia, solo él podía recibir esa gran admiración por parte de Dib, pero nooo, estaba ahí esa basura terrícola, Dwicky.  
>Y sinceramente no sabía desde cuando fue que comenzó a sentir algún tipo de afecto o atracción hacia Dib, pero sabía que ya no podía negarlo, aunque debía admitir que era vergonzoso. Un irken estando "enamorado" como decían los humanos. Se supone que los irkens no sienten nada de eso, y encima, terminó haciéndolo de uno de esos mismos simios sin pelo, un simio sin pelo bastante cabezón y raro. Y por eso mismo Zim tenía que seguir fingiendo llevarse mal con el Dib, para evitarse más vergüenzas, él no se iba a rebajar a eso.<p>

Y ahí estaban todos, en la horrible y aburrida clase de psicología, con Dwicky parloteando quien sabe cuántas cosas absurdas. Ya casi nadie le estaba poniendo atención porque aquella era la última clase en día y todos estaban ansiosos por irse. A excepción de Dib, él era el único que realmente le prestaba atención al mayor y por si no fuera poco, de vez en cuando le daba una sonrisa que Dwicky le devolvía. Eso no hacía más que aumentar el coraje de Zim, quien veía atentamente al humano; cada gesto y cada movimiento que hacía, lo tenía bien vigilado y le provocaba clavar sus garras en su butaca y dejarle las marcas de sus rasguños.

Al fin la campana sonó, todos recogieron sus cosas apresuradamente y salieron cual estampida de elefantes salvajes intentando cruzar al mismo tiempo por la puerta.  
>Zim y Dib eran los únicos que a diferencia de los demás, se tomaban su tiempo para organizarse y salir hasta el último.<p>

-Dib, no te importara quedarte otro rato ¿O sí? Necesitaré tu ayuda, si no te molesta.-Le dijo Dwicky.

-Claro que no, Dwicky.-A estas alturas ya hasta se daba la comodidad de tutearlo. Zim aún no terminaba de guardar todas sus cosas y seguía ahí en sus asiento, escuchando todo.- ¿Para qué me necesitas?-Echó su último libro a la mochila y se acercó hasta el escritorio donde el otro se encontraba.

-Necesito que me ayudes a revisar estos exámenes de mis otros grupos, son demasiados.-Le entregó un montón de exámenes que a Dib le costó algo de trabajo cargar.

-Umm…si, no hay problema.

-Vamos a la sala de maestros y ahí los evaluamos.

-Está bien…-Se encaminaron a la sala de maestros, no sin antes que Dwicky se despidiera de su alumno Zim.

-Nos veremos luego Zim.

Éste fingió no haberle escuchado y lo ignoró.

Después de que los otros dos se hubieran ido del aula, Zim también lo hizo y se dispuso a dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

Mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de sentir envidia de Dwicky, al menos le gustaría poder usar un arma de rayos láser y atravesarle el estómago con ellos, y de paso haría lo mismo con Dib, le apuntaría justo en medio de su enorme cabeza, se lo merece por el hecho de no preferir estar con él. Es decir ¿Qué tanto admiraba de aquel maestro? Ni que fuera la gran cosa. Zim era mil…no, diez mil veces mejor que Dwicky de cualquier forma.

Cuando se vio a sí mismo en frente de la puerta de salida, se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba cerrada. La única forma de abrirla era con la llave. El intendente de limpieza debió ser quien la cerró pensando en que la escuela se había vaciado totalmente. Y ciertamente ya no había nadie más que Zim ahí, aunque él sabía que en la sala de maestros estaban Dib y Dwicky.

Que fastidio, ahora Zim tendría que buscar otra salida. Recordó que había otra puerta que se lo permitiría, porque la escuela tenía dos entradas, pero esa otra puerta quedaba hasta el otro lado de la institución y tenía que caminar un buen tramo hasta allá.  
>Ni hablar, empezó a caminar sobre sus pasos, que hacían eco en el suelo gracias al silencio que había.<p>

Pero se detuvo de nuevo cuando las antenas por debajo de su peluca captaron ciertos ruidos, a pesar de que los mismos estuvieran algo lejos de su percepción, pero los irkens siempre poseyeron la habilidad de tener muy buen oído, aunque lo que no podía decir era de dónde venían exactamente, y se dispuso a averiguarlo; se dejó guiar por el instinto.  
>Ahora cada vez oía el ruido más cerca. Primero le pareció escuchar ciertas voces. Las reconoció enseguida. Eran Dib y Dwicky.<p>

Sala de maestros. Así se leía el letrero encima de aquella puerta. Se acercó un poco más hacia ella para escuchar mejor.

-No, e-espera…Dwicky…n-nos puede oír alguien…-La voz de Dib parecía nerviosa.

-No hay nadie, estamos solos.-Le decía el mayor.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de los exámenes que íbamos a revisar?

-Nunca dije que teníamos que acabar de revisarlos hoy, aún hay tiempo para eso.

-P-pero revisar esos exámenes ahora es más importante. Aún hay tiempo para hacer esto en otra ocasión.

-No tengas miedo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, solo déjate llevar…-Dwicky debió hacer algo que hizo a Dib lanzar un gemido y después gritar su nombre.

Zim no quería ni imaginar cual fue la razón, pero de cualquier forma ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en esa mugrosa bola de lodo como para mantenerse ignorante ante ese tipo de situaciones que los humanos llamaban relaciones sexuales. Le causó un poco de repugnancia, y aun así intento abrir la puerta, no sabía exactamente por qué o que haría si la puerta se hubiera logrado abrir, pero eso no ocurrió porque estaba asegurada.

Dentro de aquella habitación los gemidos y suspiros que Dib emitía cobraban más fuerza, y Zim ya no podía soportar oírlo exclamar esos sonidos, hasta le causaba ganas de arrancarse las antenas para no escucharlos más.

Con mucha rabia demostrándolo en su forma de caminar, de forma ruda y apresurada. Volvió por donde había llegado, y al toparse una vez más con la puerta de salida cerrada, mentalmente le dio la orden a su PAK para que sacara sus patas biónicas. Estas patas, aparte de servir como un apoyo para cargar el peso de un irken promedio sobre ellas, también las puntas de las mismas eran capaces de lanzar precisamente rayos laser que podían cortar cualquier tipo de material. Apuntó con ellas hacia la puerta y los cuatro potentes rayos trazaron un cuadrado perfecto sobre una de ellas por el cual Zim pudo salir.

Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros, Dib terminaba de arreglarse la ropa.  
>-Estuvo bien ¿No?-Preguntó Dwicky a sus espaldas mientras sonreía.<p>

-sí.-Respondió sin mucha energía.

El mayor juntaba todos los exámenes que estaban regados sobre la mesa.-Te noto cansado Dib. ¿Sabes qué? Deberías irte a casa.

-¿Pero y tú? Se supone que iba a ayudarte.

-No, está bien, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que termine, no te preocupes.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Es más, te acompaño a la salida. Seguramente la escuela ya está cerrada, pero tengo la llave de la puerta.-Y cuando llegaron a ella, vieron el daño que tenía, un cuadrado perfectamente cortado por donde cualquier persona cabria.- ¿Qué pasó aquí?... ¿Quién pudo hacer esto?-Se preguntó el maestro.

"Oh Dios…estoy bastante seguro de que fue Zim. Él fue el último que se quedó. Solo espero que no nos haya oído en la sala de maestros…" –Las mejillas de Dib se sonrojaron de solo pensar en esa idea, pero no tenía nada seguro, así que no servía de nada preocuparse.

-Llamare al director para informarle de esto. Pudo haber sido uno de los mismos estudiantes o alguien externo que quiso meterse a robar.-Dwicky sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y marcó el teléfono del director. En lo que esperaba la llamada, le dijo a Dib que podía irse por la otra salida y le entrego la llave.-Llévatela, confío en que me la devolverás mañana.

Dib terminó yéndose por donde Dwicky le dijo. Pero mientras caminaba a casa, la idea de que Zim pudiera haberlos oído le seguía aterrando, a pesar de que se repetía a si mismo que no se preocupara por ello.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¡¿Por qué Zim no se dio cuenta antes, si es tan obvio?! ¡El mono cabezón de Dib tiene amoríos con ese Dwcky y nadie lo notó!-Zim no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala de su base, justo frente a G.I.R. quien ignoraba el estado de su amo y solo se dedicaba a comer palomitas muy feliz de la vida mientas veía al mono feo en la tele sin importarle que Zim le estorbara cada vez que se le tapaba la vista.-… ¡Y todos creyendo que su relación solo era de amigos! ¡Ay, si cómo no! ¡Todos son unos idiotas por no haberse dado cuenta!-G.I.R. soltó una risita graciosa al oír eso.- ¡No te burles G.I.R!-Le señaló acusadoramente.- ¡Zim no es un idiota como ellos, Zim si pudo darse cuenta! Es más… ¡Siempre lo sospeché, pero ahora esas sospechas se vuelven verídicas y es lo que no tolero!

-Esta bieeeen.-Le siguió el juego de manera neutral mientras volvía su mirada a su programa y comía más palomitas.- ¿Pero qué piensa hacer amo?

-¿Que qué pienso hacer?...-Repitió la pregunta. Apenas lo hubo pensado por unos segundos y ya tenía la respuesta. Comenzó a reír como todo un maniático malvado al imaginarlo.

Y G.I.R. no comprendía la razón de esa risa, lo que si sabía era que era contagiosa, y entonces también se puso a reír de a poco a la par con el irken, pero él solo lo hacía a manera de diversión.

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos de la escuela, inmediatamente entrando a ella, se tomaban unos cuantos segundos para ver la puerta nueva que se había colocado desde ayer. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que ocurrió con la vieja puerta, pero de cualquier forma solo se paraban unos segundos para admirar la nueva y después seguían su camino.

Dib también la admiro por un rato después que llegó.

Justo en ese instante Zim pasó a su lado ignorándolo totalmente. Tenía una expresión de seriedad en el rostro y se dirigía a su aula como siempre.

-¡Oye Zim, sé que fuiste tú!-Le gritó el chico cuando Zim iba un poco adelantado. Este último apenas y giró la cabeza para verle.- ¡De no ser por ti, no se habría hecho ese gasto en esta puerta nueva, tú arruinaste la anterior!

Zim no pudo evitar girarse completamente y reírse del humano sin contenerse.- ¡Humano estúpido! ¿Crees que el que Zim haya destrozado una puerta es peor que lo que haces tú?

-… ¿D-de que rayos hablas?-Preguntó sin entender.

-Ayer los oí…imagínate cómo reaccionarían las demás larvas humanas si Zim les contara…-Fue lo único que dijo, sin quitar esa sonrisa socarrona de sus labios, y después continuó su camino.

Dib se quedó paralizado en su lugar. ¿Los oyó? ¿Cómo que…? Oh ¡Mierda! Entonces lo que ayer presentía no era erróneo, Zim ya sabía lo que ocurría entre el maestro Dwicky y él. Y ahora hasta amenazaba con decírselo a los demás. Si hacia eso la reputación de Dwicky y la suya se iba a ir al carajo. Al profesor lo despedirían y a él lo expulsarían.  
>Y Zim era capaz, bastante capaz de delatarlos. Quizás ambos estaban a nada de ser expuestos y ahí todo terminaría para los dos.<p>

Aunque…

Dib le conocía bien, y Zim bien podría cerrar su bocota si llegaban a algún tipo de acuerdo. Ahora el humano solo tenía que pensar, pero rápido, en que podría ofrecerle al irken para que no dijera nada. Obviamente debía ser algo que le beneficiara, pero Dib no era estúpido, y tampoco se comprometería a dejarle dominar la tierra (si era lo que quería) para callarlo. Debía ser algo equitativo, en lo que no perdiera uno y ganara el otro. ¿Pero que podría ser?

Se pasó casi la mayor parte de ese día pensando, incluso se distraía en las clases y recibió varias llamadas de atención por parte de los profesores. Le hubiera gustado también hablar con Dwicky sobre eso, pero el docente no había asistido a dar clases por un problema que se le presentó. Ya no tenía nadie a quien decírselo, en esos momentos se hallaba solo.

Pero a final de cuentas nunca se le pudo ocurrir nada que encararle a Zim, pero Zim tampoco le mencionó nada a nadie. ¿Pues qué tramaba?

Ahora ya faltaba poco para que la última clase acabara, pero el profesor les dijo que debían juntarse en parejas para hacer el trabajo que les encargaba, y como todas las veces que los trabajos eran en equipo, Dib y Zim eran los únicos chicos raros que se quedaban sin compañeros que los juntaran, por lo que ahora debían estar juntos para hacer el trabajo, aunque les costara.

El profesor les entregó unas hojas para que las leyeran y después trabajarían para entregar un reporte de lectura.

El decano abandonó por un momento el salón, y todos los chicos que aparentemente fingían leer, empezaron la plática con su otro compañero, y así cada vez más hasta que todo el salón de nuevo volvía a ser un escándalo de voces aquí, de risas allá.  
>Dib aprovechó ese ruido para hablarle a Zim sin que los demás le oyeran.-Muy bien ¿Que planeas?<p>

-¿De qué?-Zim seguía leyendo y deteniendo las hojas con una mano y con la otra apoyaba ahí su cabeza.

-Dijiste que les dirías a todos.

Él le miró.- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo haga?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-A lo que me refiero es que todo este tiempo tuviste oportunidad de hablar y no lo hiciste. Pero eso no es lo que importa. Iré al grano ¿Sí? Estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo a cambio de tu silencio, pero tampoco voy a dejarlo a tu conveniencia.

Zim sonrió complacido ante lo que oía.-He de admitir que eso suena interesante.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que querrías algo a cambio después de todo!

-Sí, bueno. Creo que voy a aceptar tu oferta, humano.

-Entonces di que es lo que quieres… ¡Dilo ahora!

-No, no. Ahora no. Pongamos las cosas así, gusano. Vendrás a la base de Zim… ¿A las cinco  
>te parece bien?<p>

-Ir a tu base a las cinco ¿Y después qué?-Preguntó con cierta sospecha

-…Ya lo verás.-Volvió a sonreír.

En ese momento sonó la chicharra, y todos recogieron sus cosas para irse. Entonces Dib ya no tuvo más tiempo para cuestionar a Zim de nada.

En primer lugar ¿Por qué y para que en su base? Dib nunca creyó que el irken le diera aquel permiso de entrar a ella. En todos los años que llevaba conociéndole, una de las prioridades de Zim era proteger su base de cualquier intruso que quisiera ingresar.

Seguía sospechando que quizá se tratase de alguna trampa.

Y el tiempo que tendría que esperar para que fueran las cinco de la tarde nunca se le figuró como el más largo y eterno de su vida. Estaba ansioso y nervioso a la vez porque esa hora llegara, y así averiguaría lo que Zim se traía entre manos.

Miraba cada cinco minutos su reloj, él mismo lo sabía y se sentía como un tonto. Como si mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos y de repente ya hubiera pasado una hora o más como por arte de magia. Pero finalmente dieron las cinco.

Dib se prepara para salir de su casa. A pesar de que su hermana estaba ahí también, ella no le dijo nada. Estaba demasiado enviciada en GS2 como de costumbre y no le importó, es más, tal vez ni siquiera lo notó.

Dib caminaba a paso apresurado por la calle para llegar pronto. Pero cuando finalmente llegó al lugar su cuerpo se paralizó. Delante de él, antes de la base, estaba el jardín de gnomos. Dib bien sabía que podrían lastimarlo. Cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó al interior del jardín, como un simple señuelo. Para su sorpresa los gnomos no dieron ningún ataque; y Dib pensó dos cosas, o los gnomos habían sido desactivados, o en realidad eran listos como para diferenciar una simple roca de un intruso en la base. Se decidió por lo primero, y entonces caminó a través de aquel patio con más seguridad hasta llegar a la puerta.

Estaba por tocar a ella, pero se abrió por si sola como en las películas de terror. Se asomó al interior, pero ahí no estaba ni Zim, ni su tonto robot G.I.R.

-Humano Dib…-Aquella no era la voz del irken, no. Era una voz computarizada. Era la computadora que controlaba toda la base.-Bienvenido a la base del amo Zim. Me dio la orden de dejarle pasar libremente. El amo le espera en el laboratorio subterráneo.

Dib dudó por unos segundos, pero después se adentró en la base.

Observó como una de las cuatro paredes de la sala revelaba una entraba secreta. Se acercó a mirar y se dio cuenta de que ahí se ocultaba una especie plataforma que servía como un elevador que lo llevaría hasta el laboratorio. Al meterse ahí, su estómago sintió vértigo al verse a sí mismo descendiendo a una velocidad más rápida que la de un elevador común.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba justo delante del laboratorio. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia en frente y llamó al irken.- ¡Zim!-Vociferó. No poda verlo por ningún lado.

-Aquí estoy, humano.-Zim apareció cuando se levantó de su asiento delante de su computador.-Te estaba esperando.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero déjate de tonterías y dime por qué me citaste aquí.-Dijo con tono impaciente.

-Muy fácil. Zim simplemente quiere lo que le das a ese otro gusano terrícola Dwicky.

Dib se quedó callado con gesto de no parecer entender.- ¿Q-que cosa…?

-¡No te hagas el tonto, humano! ¡Tú sabes qué cosa!

-¡Jódete! ¡No tengo porque seguir aquí y mucho menos hacer eso que me pides!-Caminó de nuevo hacia donde la plataforma le había dejado, esperando hubiera algún sensor por ahí que detectara su presencia y de esa forma dicha plataforma volviera abajar por él, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

-A ver si es cierto que puedes salir…-Murmuró Zim con diversión al ver su patético intento de salir del laboratorio. Se cruzó brazos al mirar como Dib corría de un lado a otro para hallar una salida.

Dib buscó la puerta principal para ver si también se abría si se paraba frente a ella pero no fue así. Sentía como el irken le observaba todo el tiempo y eso solo ocasionaba que se pusiera aún más nervioso y desesperado por irse del lugar.- ¡Ya déjate de juegos y deja que me valla!

-… ¿Juegos…?... ¡Humano estúpido!-Zim se encolerizó de la nada y con paso veloz se acercó hasta donde estaba Dib. De un rápido movimiento, una de sus patas biónicas salió desde adentro de su PAK y se colocó peligrosamente cerca del cuello del humano. Pocos milímetros más y podría degollarle ahí mismo.-¡Zim no está jugado!-Le grito en frente de su rostro.-¡Lo que Zim dice es muy en serio! Además ¡¿Quién fue quien propuso hacer un trato primero?! ¡Tú! ¡Ahora cúmplelo!

-¡¿Y ahora me amenazas?!-Increíblemente en la situación, Dib también pudo defenderse y no titubeo ni un instante.

-¡Ya que no cooperas, tengo que!

-¡¿Y por qué me pides algo así?!

-… ¿Por qué?...-Zim se quedó callado por un instante.-porque…m-me gustas…-Lo último lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que Dib no pudo oírlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Que me gustas, por eso!

Dib se quedó en shock y boquiabierto. Apenas daba crédito a lo escuchó, pero tenía que reaccionar y decirle algo.- ¡Me niego a hacer eso! ¡Estás loco! ¡Me importa una mierda que yo te guste, pero yo no siento lo mismo! ¡Entre tú yo nunca habrá nada y ni con amenazas vas a lograrlo y tampoco puedes obligarme!

Zim le miró fijamente por unos segundos, parecía decepcionado, pero después no pudo contener la risa y se carcajeo del humano.- ¿Cómo que no puedo?... ¡Yo soy Zim! ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana!-La pata biónica que amenazaba a Dib volvió a guardarse en su sitio, pero su cuello esta vez fue sujetado por una de las manos del irken que lo levanto unos cuantos metros del suelo, acorralándolo contra la pared.  
>Dib sentía que le faltaba el aire. Con sus dos manos intentaba hacer que Zim aflojara un poco su agarre pero esté no cedió. Dib se impresiono por la fuerza que Zim mostraba ahora, en sus viejas peleas entre ambos, nunca recordó que Zim realmente poseyera tal resistencia, o tal vez fue que al paso del tiempo el irken desarrollo mejor esa habilidad.<br>-¡Vas a cumplir con tu parte del trato, asquerosa larva cabezona!-Zim llevó a rastras al humano hasta el centro del laboratorio en donde se ubicaba una mesa de disección. Lo arrojo sin cuidado sobre ella y Dib cayó de espaldas, por lo que esa parte de su cuerpo le empezó a punzar de dolor al instante al haber chocado contra algo tan duro.

-¡N-no, yo no estoy de acuerdo, nunca lo estuve!-Alcanzó a decir. Con el golpe de hace rato, estaba muy ido de si, y no pudo poner resistencia cuando Zim le sujeto las muñecas con las muñequeras de acero que eran también parte de aquella mesa, una en cada esquina superior. Después le fue más fácil sujetarle las piernas con las tobilleras que la mesa también tenía.

-Créeme Dib… ¿Dijiste que querías un trato que beneficiara a ambos, no? ¡Pues éste es! Ya verás que al final los dos vamos a quedar muy satisfechos.-Rió.  
>Dib intentaba zafarse, pero las tobilleras y muñequeras estaban demasiado ajustadas y solo lograba lastimarse en vano.<br>Sintió un peso encima de él, y cuando volteo la vista, Zim ya estaba posicionado con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-¡Bájate, déjame ir ahora mismo ¿Me oyes?!-Gritaba.

Así se la hubiera pasado un buen tiempo intentando desesperar a Zim para que le liberara, pero el irken solo adoptó una mueca de cansancio antes las palabras de Dib.-Hablas mucho humano… ¡¿Cuándo te vas a callar?!-Esta vez le amenazaba con un bisturí que tomo de entre todas sus cosas, seguramente cuando Dib estuvo distraído.

-Oh claro ¿Vas a matarme con eso? Adelante, ¡Lo prefiero mil veces más a estar en esta situación!

-Tú lo pediste.-El filo del bisturí hizo contacto con su cuello, y de un ligero movimiento, de él empezó a brotar un hijo de sangre gracias a una cortada que le hizo.

-¡Ahhh espera nooo!-Gritó Dib con desespero, totalmente presa del pánico al no poder defenderse de eso.

-¡¿Quién te comprende humano latoso?! ¡Tu boca ya tiene harto a Zim, cállate!-Con una sola mano Zim logró arrancarle un trozo de playera a Dib y lo usó para metérselo a la boca y evitar que siguiera lloriqueando.  
>-¡Mhhhpp… nhg…!-Ahora ya no podía hacer más que sollozar y cada vez más y más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.<br>-¿Sabes? Zim siempre se ha preguntado cómo se vería el Dib sin estas cosas…-Ahora Zim ya no tenía problemas en hacer con Dib lo que quisiera. Procedió a quitarle sus anteojos, y el humano que sufría de miopía ahora solo distinguía a Zim como una mancha verduzca. Sus ojos tendrían que esperar unos minutos para adaptarse a no tener los lentes para ver con algo más de claridad después. Solo pudo soltar un bufido de queja.-No sé cómo me gusta más, con o sin gafas…-Dijo. Finalmente optó por volvérselas a poner.-Si no, supongo que así no ves nada ¿Verdad?

Dib suspiró con fastidio.

Zim por mientras se detuvo a mirar la piel del humano que dejo al descubierto cuando le arrancó parte de su playera.-Tienes una piel muy pálida.-Puso encima una de sus manos enguantadas para tocarle. El material con el que estaba hecho ese guante a Dib le pareció muy frio, por lo que tembló al instante de sentirlo. Zim notó esto y se lo quitó para volver a poner su mano sobre él.- ¿Mejor?...-Dib cambio su expresión por una de sorpresa. Nunca pensó que las manos de Zim fueran tan suaves y tersas, por un momento le agradó sentir ese contacto. A parecer ambos pensaron lo mismo.-Tu piel es suave…-Dijo el irken. Su mano fue subiendo por su torso por debajo de la playera, hasta toparse con una de las tetillas del humano.- ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona.-La presionó un poco.-Se siente gracioso.

-¡Mhhhpppgg!...-Dib cerró los ojos y gimió al instante. Era un chico muy sensible, a pesar de que a esas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado. Eso mismo se lo hacia Dwicky cuando tenían relaciones, pero a pesar de todo, Dib seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a ello, y el colmo era que al menor roce el chico se excitaba. Al ser tocado, toda una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo y esa era la sensación más placentera y embriagante del mundo.

Después sintió como Zim acercaba su rostro a su cuello y empezó a lamerle la herida que le hizo con el bisturí, saboreando la sangre que había dejado un rastro al caer. Hasta le dejo la marca de sus dientes. En un momento más se convertiría en un moretón.  
>Le seguía lamiendo. La lengua de Zim era muy delgada y fina, le probaba cosquillas a Dib, y de hecho soltó unas risas al sentirlo, pero el resto de su cuerpo no eran cosquillas lo que sentía; era adrenalina.-Tu sangre tiene un sabor metálico…-Comentó el irken. Mientras tanto y lentamente la erección que crecía debajo de los pantalones de Dib lo delató.- ¿No me digas que ya tan rápido…?-Zim le miro escéptico. Dib cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar el contacto visual y giró la cabeza hacia otra parte con total vergüenza.-Tendré que solucionarlo…-Zim se bajó de encima de Dib y de la mesa para volver a pisar el suelo. Antes de cualquier cosa, se quitó el otro guante que aun traía y lo lanzó por ahí sin importarle en donde cayera. Luego de eso empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón y se los bajo lo más que pudo junto con su roa interior.<br>El miembro de Dib para ese entonces ya estaba lo más erecto y duro que podía. El muchacho seguía quejándose por debajo de su mordaza improvisada y su cara estaba tan roja.  
>Por su parte Zim nunca pensó ver una escena tan gratificante y complaciente como aquella y sin dudarlo se relamió los labios.-Bien, veamos…-Tomó el miembro de Dib, y con mucha paciencia comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua.<p>

-¡Mmmmhh!-Dib lo miraba todo desde su posición, abrió los ojos como platos y se aterró de tan solo saber que aquello que Zim le hacía era totalmente verdadero. Ni en los pensamientos más raros y locos se hubiera imaginado algo así. Claro que si hubiera podido, habría salido despavorido en ese instante.  
>Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Zim engulló su miembro por completo y lo rodeaba con su lengua. Zim parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero vaya, lo más increíble era que a Dib le parecía que el irken disfrutaba mucho de aquello.<br>Los gemidos de Dib apenas estaban comenzando al igual que sus lágrimas. En su mente no dejaba de lamentarse por estar traicionando a Dwicky, aunque claro, no era intencional. Pensaba en él y eso solo hacía que sus lágrimas aumentaran. Pero después de un rato más ya ni pensar claramente podía, porque el placer que empezaba a sentir le hacía disipar todo de su mente y solo concentrarse en esa sensación, en el calor que le brindaba la boca de Zim. Inesperadamente el irken se detuvo. Dib le miró con confusión.

-Ya fue suficiente.-Ahora Zim era quien se quitaba sus botas y posteriormente sus propios pantalones, El humano volvió a sorprenderse y en verdad quiso no mirar, pero el morbo se lo impedía. Una parte de él quería conocer como seria la zona más privada del irken. Físicamente Zim parecía poseer un aparato reproductor femenino. Pensándolo bien, Zim era proveniente de una raza de reptiles, así que el término correcto sería cloaca. Del interior de la misma se asomaba lo que parecía ser su falo. Era muy parecido a su lengua, solo que más grande y grueso y se veía húmedo en toda su extensión. A Dib no le dio mucho tiempo de observarlo con más calma, porque Zim volvió a encimársele de manera seductora. Las mejillas de Dib se pusieron aún más rojas de lo que ya, mientras sentía como Zim intentaba sentarse sobre su miembro. Aplicando un poco más de presión Zim logró su cometido, y el miembro de Dib se introdujo por completo en él. Ambos soltaron un grito por la impresión. Zim puso una mueca de dolor e incomodidad mientras que Dib no sabía cómo reaccionar. Casi todo ese tiempo sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y ahora no era la excepción. Zim se rehusó a moverse siquiera, no lo haría a menos que ambos se hubieran acostumbrado a la intromisión.

"Oh Dios…Dwicky…perdóname…"-Pensaba con angustia. En su vida nunca sintió nada parecido; la entrada de Zim era tan angosta y tan caliente.-"Perdóname…pero esto que hago con Zim ahora…me gusta mucho…"

La voz de Zim le distrajo.-Quiero oírte Dib…-Finalmente se dignó a quitarle aquel pedazo de tela que estuvo tapando su boca desde el principio. Dib pudo respirar más a sus anchas y ya podía inhalar todo el oxígeno que quisiera, pero eso sí, la quijada le punzaba un poco.-quiero oír que grites el nombre de Zim.-En eso comenzó a moverse rápidamente encima de su miembro de arriba abajo sin importar que le doliera al inicio.- ¡Ahhhmmm!

-¡Ahhh…!

-¡Mmmnnnhh…grítalo Dib, dilo!

-¡Zim…mmm…! ¡Oh Dios mío!

-¡M-mas!

-¡Zim, Zim, Zim! ¡Ahh…!

Cada vez los movimientos eran más veloces.- ¡Dwicky nunca…mnnngghh…nunca te dejaría hacer esto!-Exclamo aun sin detenerse. No le dio tiempo al otro para que respondiera, ya que Zim invadió su boca con su lengua mientras que con sus garras se dedicaba a arañar la piel expuesta de Dib, ya fuera su torso o sus piernas. Se los dejaba enrojecidos y parecía que no se detendría con eso. Al parecer su intención era verle sangrar. Y a pesar de que al humano le dolía aquello, el placer era el que suprimía la primera sensación y solo hacía que lo disfrutara más. El muchacho también comenzaba a darle pelea con su propia lengua para ver quien dominaba, pero estaban bastante reñidos en ello.  
>"Dwicky nunca te dejaría hacer esto"-Esas palabras se repetían en su memoria. Y se dio cuenta de que Zim tenía razón. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con Dwicky de relación, él maestro nunca le daba oportunidad de ser más activo. Así que en ese mismo momento lo decidió, tenía la oportunidad ahí, y no se quedaría sin aprovecharla. Dib también empezó a poner de su parte y movía sus caderas como podía aunque inicialmente le parecía incomodo en la postura que estaba, pero ahí el placer intervenía de nuevo y era una nueva experiencia tan increíble.<br>Irken y humano continuaban con aquel vaivén mientras en el laboratorio no dejaban de oírse los gritos y jadeos de ambos.

Zim dejo de ser quien se moviera para darle la oportunidad a Dib.- ¡Lo…lo haces muy bien Dib, no pares!

-¡Ahhh…! ¡Zim, siento que…!-Unas cuantas estocadas más y Dib se corrió en el interior de Zim.

El irken se estremeció al sentir aquel líquido llenarle. Dejo pasar un tiempo para poder calmar su respiración y hablar más claramente.-Esto aún no termina…

-¡¿Qué?!-Dib apenas se estaba reponiendo de todo eso y ahora Zim le decía que aún no se terminaba.-Estoy cansado Zim…

-Lástima, porque ahora es mi turno.-Zim se levantó con cuidado de donde estaba, hasta que el miembro de Dib volvió a salir. Zim volvió al suelo y fue ahí que desató las tobilleras de Dib, de esta forma ya tenía toda la movilidad de sus piernas y pudo quitarle sus pantalones completamente.

Dib le suplicaba que ya no lo hiciera.-No Zim, ya no. Ya no quiero, por favor no lo hagas.

-No estás en posición de poder decirme nada, ni de hacer nada, literalmente.-Con mucha agilidad volvió a subirse a la mesa mientras tomaba las piernas de Dib y hacia que las abriera.-Voy a entrar…-Dijo.

Dib con sus muñecas aun sujetadas no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que estaba por pasar.-No lo hagas…

-¡Ya basta! ¿O quieres que Zim vuelva a taparte la boca?

Dib se quedó callado. En un instante comenzó a sentir la punta del miembro de Zim rozarle. Se sonrojo profundamente.-Por favor, ten cuidado…-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No le digas a Zim que hacer.-Bruscamente introdujo su miembro de un solo movimiento. Dib lanzó un alarido de dolor.

-¡Oh Dios…te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

-…Mmmm aquí está muy bien.-Sonrió el irken, ignorando a Dib.-Ahora veo porque Dwicky te hace esto muy seguido…-Comenzó a moverse en su interior con lentitud. A cada embestida que hacía, Dib respondía gimiendo o con un jadeo.

-Aun no…ahh…estaba listo…mhg…-Dijo el humano entre suspiros.

-No te hagas del rogar…mhgg… ¡Di que te gusta! Yo sé que sí.

A pesar de que Zim tomó un ritmo desesperadamente lento, cada que se introducía hacia que Dib se estremeciera, y eso era lo que le hacía disfrutarlo. Su mente se hizo un revoltijo al pensar quien era mejor en ese aspecto. Realmente no se podía decidir.-Ummm…tienes que ir…ahh…más rápido…-Zim comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y con eso cada vez llegaba más profundo y le hacía más marcas en sus puernas con sus garras.-Ahh…ahh ¡Ahh Zim!-Dib cerró los puños hasta dejar bien marcadas sus uñas en sus propias palmas.

-¡¿Lo dirás ahora?!

-¡M-me gusta…mucho! ¡Sigue…mmhh!

-¿Lo hago mejor que él?-Sonreía aun sin detenerse.

-¡Si, lo haces muy bien!-Su miembro para ese entonces ya estaba erecto de nuevo y necesitaba correrse. De repente sintió a Zim liberarse dentro de él y entonces ya no pudo contenerse. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo que tanto necesitaban.

Después Zim espero otros pocos segundos para recuperar su compostura. Se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó libres las muñecas de Dib. Estaban adoloridas y rojas por haber hecho tanto esfuerzo.

Zim le ofreció su majo para ayudar a levantarse y Dib aceptó esa ayuda.

Ambos se miraron un rato más a los ojos. Dib tenía esa expresión que preguntaba: "¿Y ahora qué?"

-No dejaré que ese Dwicky se vuela a acercar a ti.-Dijo Zim con voz firme. Dib bajo la vista con mucha vergüenza.- ¿Me oíste humano? Dije que no quiero, ni dejaré que Dwicky se acerque a ti. Tampoco te dejaré hacer lo mismo con él. ¡Ahora eres propiedad de Zim!

-Sí, ya te oí.-Respondió sin mirarle.

-Yo lo sabía...-Dijo de repente.

-… ¿Qué…?

-Ayer que los escuché a ustedes en la sala de maestros, cuando Zim regresó a su base totalmente encolerizado por ello, al final de cuentas pensé que tu serias el que intentara sobornarme, y se me ocurrió que sería bueno pedirte esto a cambio de callarme.

-P-p-pero… ¿Cómo supiste que te lo pediría?-Dib no dejaba de sorprenderse por ello.

-Te conozco bastante bien Dib. Fue un plan que se me ocurrió en cuestión de minutos, y funcionó. Ni yo mismo puedo creer lo asombroso que soy. ¿No estuvo mal verdad?

-N-no puedo creer que lo hicieras…-Dib se movió para indicarle a Zim que quería bajarse de la mesa. El irken le dio su espacio para que lo hiciera. Inmediatamente Dib comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

-Eres predecible. Además, a conoces mis razones…

-¿E-en verdad te gusto?

-¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! ¡¿No te ha quedado claro?!-Zim se levantó de su lugar para encarar al humano.- ¡Zim es capaz de demostrártelo mil veces hasta que lo entiendas!

-¡Lo entiendo!-Gritó.-...Es solo que…nunca me lo esperé de ti…-Se abrochaba los pantalones.

El irken tomó aire antes de decirlo.-Zim te ama…-Lo dijo en un tono tan sereno y al mismo tiempo tan dulce, que Dib le creyó por completo y se sonrojó al oírlo. Después le sonrió y asintió ante eso.

-Lo sé.

-Me cuesta mucho decírtelo abiertamente. Un irken, se supone que puede enamorarse ¿Sabes?

-M-me alegra mucho que lo hicieras…

-Dices una palabra y te mato.

-¿Qué? ¿Por quién me tomas, Zim? Tenemos un trato.-Extendió su mano con gesto amable para que el otro se la estrechara en señal de acuerdo.  
>Zim asintió.-Es cierto humano, es un trato.-Ambos se dieron la mano.<p> 


End file.
